Back To You
by Niamh Muiren
Summary: Mimi has no intentions whatsoever of apologizing to Tai after catching him making out with Sora on her last visit, but then Mimi meets someone who convinces her otherwise. Michi. Rated T just in case.


**Hey, this is my first real fic, so be nice! XP Im not sure if I should continue or not, so I need feedback! This is the first chapter, tell me if I should continue! R&R people!**

**Umm... I _think_ that Tai and the others would be about 18 or 19 by now... I _think_...**

**Oh, by the way, I sometimes alternate between the original names and the dub names. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, or any of these characters. Unfortunatly.**

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa attacked the leaf-covered ground with her rake, muttering bitterly about how cold it was for October. True enough, this had to be the coldest temperatures New York had seen in a long time. A huge gust of wind came, sending both leaves and Mimi's pink tuque flying.

"Arrgh!" Mimi cried as she watched her hat fly high over her head and into a tree. She dropped the rake and raced towards the large oak.

"Damn it! That was my favorite hat, too!" Mimi sulked for a few moments, pondering whether or not she should attempt to climb the tree in a skirt.

"No…" she muttered. "It'd be too embarrassing if anyone saw me."

Mimi walked back to her destroyed pile of leaves and picked up her rake. Going back to the tree, she lifted up the rake, trying to knock the hat off the branch, but to no avail.

"Aww! Its too high!" Mimi whined, discouraged.

"I can get it for you."

Mimi jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She spun around, only to find herself facing a girl about her own age, maybe a year younger. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and the majority of her wardrobe was purple, with the exception of her faded blue jeans. She was carrying a lavender knap-sack over one shoulder, packed with stuff.

"Well? Do you want my help or not?"

"Oh! Uh, sure, if its okay." Mimi replied, slightly taken aback by the girls tone.

The blonde girl began to climb the tree.

"The names Izumi, by the way. Izumi Orimoto, but you can just call me Zoe."

Mimi noticed that Izumi-er, Zoe- had a slight accent, one Mimi couldn't fully recognize.

"Oh… I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

From high in the tree, Zoe frowned. "Hey, I've heard that name before. Are you originally from Japan by any chance?"

Mimi was surprised at the girl's ability to notice that she was Japanese. After living in New York for several long years, Mimi thought that she had covered her accent completely.

"Uh, yeah." Mimi finally answered. "How did you know?"

Zoe smiled again. "Well, I used to live in Japan too. When I was little. Then I moved to Italy for a while, but returned to Japan a few years ago."

Well, that explained the odd accent.

"I'm in America waiting for a plane to Italy." Zoe continued. "But, yeah, I think I've heard your name before. A friend of mine kept mentioning the name 'Tachikawa' last time I was talking to him."

By this time, Zoe had reached the branch and threw down Mimi's hat.

"Thanks!" Mimi called up as she caught the pink tuque. "What was your friends name?"

Zoe jumped down from the tree and walked over to Mimi. "Uh, well, he's not really _my_ friend, but the friend of a guy I know. Takuya introduced us. I think his name was… Taichi? Something like that. You know him?"

Mimi couldn't speak, but she nodded silently. She and Tai had had a falling out several years ago, the last time she was in Japan to visit him. She had caught him cheating on her with none other than her best friend. They hadn't spoken since.

"Huh? What's wrong, Mimi?" Zoe looked at her new friend, concerned. "You okay?"

Mimi realized that she had spaced out, and laughed half-heartedly. "Haha, no, I'm okay, Zoe. It's just that, well… Yeah, I know that guy your talking about."

"Oh…" Zoe said knowingly. "You guys were a couple, huh?"

"Yeah, we met each other when we were little in summer camp…" Mimi smiled, remembering the adventures that the whole gang had had in the Digital World so long ago ago…Wow. She hadn't even thought of that great summer since she last saw Tai.

"And you broke up _why_?" Zoe asked.

Mimi shrugged. "Well, if you catch your boyfriend with your former best friend, I think you'd do the same."

The memory was still painful, though dulled after these long years.

"I went to surprise him with a visit about a year ago… I walked in on him and my friend making out."

"Oh…"

Mimi looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Ah, well, what's done is done. Its over, I might as well forget about it."

_Though I **do** still love him._

Zoe still wasn't convinced. "He really seemed to miss you."

"Er… c'mon, lets forget about that for now." Mimi said, not wanting to talk about her love life anymore. "So, where are you staying in New York?"

Zoe laughed as if the conversation before had never happened. "Actually, I'm not even sure yet. I've only been in town a few hours."

"Well, you can stay with me if you like."

Normally, you wouldn't invite a total stranger into your house, but this was an exception. Mimi felt that she and Zoe had a weird connection… like they'd met before.

"Um, okay! You sure?"

Mimi smiled. "Of course! My apartment is small, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like!"

"Well, okay, then, thanks!"

The two friends walked into Mimi's apartment, not bothering to finish with the raking.

* * *

**Okay, its finally over! Even if I** **_do_ continue, it'll be a while before anything new goes up. Remember! R&R!!!**


End file.
